Huntsman for Fun
by Vindicare40k
Summary: His twin has super speed and wants to help the world for the better. His older sister has super strength and is a thrill seeker looking for answers. He has more power than anyone could imagine and what does he do this for? For fun of course.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own either One Punch Man or RWBY._

It was a calm and peaceful day outside the Kingdom of Vale in the settlement of Circe. It was one of the rare places where people lived outside of the main Kingdoms, even rarer was it was entirely populated by Faunus.

It had been established so Faunus people and children could live away from the hate and discrimination found in the Kingdoms. Little children played on a playground set outside of the town middle school as birds chirped and the grass swayed in the wind.

It was a perfect day.

'Welp can't have that' thought the universe as it chose that moment to have a massive Goliath Grimm run amok on the poor settlement. The town's defenders could handle the occasional Beowulf and Ursa attack, but a Goliath? There was no chance they could bring it down.

"Get everyone to safety!" A dog Faunus dressed in police riot garb ordered as civilians panicked. Building after building was shattered by the Elephant-like Grimm's trunk and legs.

Parents rushed to the school to grab their children as their homes and friends crumbled around them. A lone cat Faunus, who was no more than 8, cried in the middle of the street having lost her parents and family in the chaos.

The sounds of the gunfire stopping when the Goliath smashed a building the town defenders were held up in didn't help either.

She could hear to Grimm slowly stomping behind her as a massive shadow was cast over the girl. The Goliath reared it's head to the side and swept at the girl with enough force to turn the surrounding houses to dust.

The Goliath stared at the spot where the flattened and smashed body of the cat girl should have been, but saw only rose petals. Further down the street though was a figure crouched over the girl.

Standing up and facing the Grimm was a boy of 15 with pale skin and red and black hair that covered part of his silver eyes. Red, Black, and Roses seemed to be his palette of clothing choices as he had a red knee length cape with an joining hood of the same color. His black long sleeve shirt had a decorative rose over the heart with the green thorny stem making it's way down and to the right bottom of the shirt.

Black jeans meet up with black and red combat boots as various pockets and pouches could be seen with blooming roses for the buttons.

But the piece that stood out the most was the armor plated gauntlets that covered his hands and forearms. Like the rest of the outfit it was black and red in color with tiny decorative roses and thorns going across it.

The look of pure, unadulterated boredom that was on the teens face though pissed the Grimm off the most. It was a Goliath! It had survived and learned through the centuries by being one of the toughest Grimm alive! Veteran Huntsman would cower before it, whereas they would boldly face its lesser kin.

Yet this boy was not only giving it a face of pure apathy, but it could not sense any fear from the kid. It was 20 stories tall, that height alone should at the very least intimidate.

"Hey. Can you not?" The boy called up to the Grimm with a tone of annoyance, almost like scolding a child. Narrowing its eyes with rage at being talked down to the Goliath reared back for another swipe.

Seeing the Grimm about to attack the red caped teen threw a punch at it. The actual punch itself didn't connect, but the air pressure from it had enough force to reduce the centuries old Goliath into a pile of dark whisps and blood. Seeing the several hundred foot tall Grimm be destroyed in a single hit the teen looked at his gauntlet with disappointment.

'It's over in one punch again?' "DAMN IT!" The boy cried out as he collapsed on all fours. Was it really that hard to get an actual fight!?

It was 6 o'clock at night when the boy returned to his home on the island of Patch. On his way back he had stopped and bought groceries not just for necessity, but as a bribe. A much needed one at that.

"THERE YOU ARE!" A feminine voice yelled from behind him. His twin sister, a splitting image of himself, barring her use of a combat skirt and cloak rather than jeans and a cape, appeared right in front of him with rose petals fluttering about. He would have liked to say that he was slightly taller than her, but alas if they were to switch clothing they would be indistinguishable from each other.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? I mean you just sprinted out of the class room with no warning! Not even a 'Hey Ruby I'm gonna go somewhere'!" As Ruby began to try and lecture him for his unexcused absence he reached into one of the bags and used his secret weapon.

Chocolate chip cookies. Ruby stopped dead in her tracks as she eyed to cartin of her favorite food. Now she was torn between lecturing her rebel of a twin or taking the bribe and being quite. After a sold second of mulling over it she went with her decision from the past 45 times this had happened.

Take the cookies.

Swiping the container out of her brothers hand she tore into the first cookie with blinding speed. She didn't have a problem despite what her father and older sister said. She could stop anytime she wanted! That just was not now.

"Thanks Sanguine." Ruby thanked her brother. Yes his name was Sanguine Rose and hers was Ruby Rose. Apparently their mom have a need to name her kids using Autological words.

"No problem. Yang home yet?" Sanguine asked as he put away the food. Yang Xiao Long was their older, blonde, and rather flirty sister who tended to like being on "The Wild Side". At one time he could relate to that, living life on the edge. That was back before he had the ability to annihilate anything in a single hit though.

"No. She said she had to go visit a friend for info about something." Ruby mumbled while chewing on cookies. To any normal person what she had said would be completely unintelligible, but his twin powers allowed him understand his sister when she was in devour mode.

"Ah. Well I'm going to check the news real quick." Turning on the T.V a news report about what happened at Circe was on the screen. All that was shown was footage of the Goliath wrecking buildings, killing people and the after effects of his punch. But nothing about him. In fact it seemed that the surviving police and defending Huntsman got the credit for his kill.

"Hmm, what's that?" Ruby asked through the food in her mouth.

"Nothing, just a slow news day." He answered as he flipped through the channels. No White Fang attacks, no Grimm sighting, no burning cat orphanages. Geeze what was a hero for fun supposed to do when there was nothing happening?

Oh yes, he didn't do the hero thing out of a sense of moral obligation, revenge, finding a lost love one, etc. He did it because he wanted to, it was his hobby. His twin was a optimistic weapon fanatic, his older sister was a thrill seeking flirt, and he was an apathetic hero.

Together the three caused no end of grief for their father. Oh the stories of heart attacks and near strokes the three nearly caused could be classified as a novel. In his defense though, he didn't tell any of his family where he went when he snuck out, so he probably caused the fewest of those issues.

"Hey wanna go with me to the store? I need to pick up some ammo for Crescent Rose." His twin said as she plopped the compact scythe-sniper onto the counter. Ruby had made the weapon herself and treated it as her baby, which most people found rather odd. He himself had stopped using his machine gun-whip-scythe weapon after his….metamorphosis, so the need to visit ammo stores had long since passed.

But hey his twin would be lost her brother there to watch over her so he agreed to accompany her. It had nothing to do with the massive hole in the counter created by Ruby's weapon and him not wanting to be there when their dad saw it. Nope, not one bit.

"Sure. I need to pick up some metal polish anyways." Sanguine said as he joined Ruby. The armor gauntlets he had were apart of a set he had long since stopped wearing, but he liked the fact that Grimm remains were easier to wash out of metal than fabric so he kept the gloves.

Why did he have a set of armor to begin with? Well he had saved a metallurgist from some gangsters and the man decided that armor was an appropriate thanks. At least it gave him something to wear when Ruby and Yang would drag him to those Medieval Fairs. Two sister princesses and their heroic knight of a brother. The costume contests were always an easy win.

"How did we end up in the Dust shop?" Sanguine asked his sister rhetorically as they stood in the shop 'From Dust Till Dawn'. Picking up the ammo was no biggie, but Ruby being Ruby thought that stopping in her favorite Dust shop and listening to music for 45 minutes was a good idea.

"Shhhh! I like this song." Ruby hushed her brother as she continued to listen to "This Will Be the Day". Sighing in surrender Sanguine did the only known male counter to female shopping. Sit in chair and wait for the lady to be done. Not really all that effective but, it was the extent of his efforts.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" Sanguine heard a voice from the front of the store say. Next the sounds of Dust tubes being drained filled the air as an obvious thug in a black suit with a red tie rounded the corner. His gaze fell on Ruby listing to music and Sanguine sitting in a chair, as he drew his sword.

"Alright kids, hands where I can see them." He threatened. Ruby couldn't hear him over the music and Sanguine was too busy reading about how aliens apparently kidnapped some farmers livestock and replaced them with tin replicas.

"Hey I said hands in the air. You got a death wish or something?" The thug asked as he grabbed Ruby's shoulder. Both red heads finally took note of the thug as he signaled for Ruby to remove her headphones.

"Yes?" She asked the guy.

"I said, put you hands in the air now." The thug repeated.

"Are you robbing me?" Ruby asked with curiosity.

"Yes!" With that Ruby gave the man a quick spinning back kick to the chest, sending him flying across the store. Sanguine sighed as he rolled his magazine up and stood next his sister.

Another thug turned down the aisle and pointed a gun at both kids. Ruby needed room to use Cresent Rose so she jumped through the window of the store and whipped out her trusty scythe. Sanguine stared at the man holding the gun to him with complete apathy as he walked up to the guy.

He'd like to say the bullets that hit him made him at least flinch, but his mother raised him and Ruby not to lie.

The lack of a reaction surprised the thug. Though not as much as the magazine hitting him with enough force to send him through the front of the building and several blocks down the street.

Walking while reading Sanguine made his way outside and saw Ruby swiftly deal with the incompetent thugs. There was some dude in a white coat and a bowler hat with orange hair outside, so he stood next to him as to not be excluded from the show.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." The man sarcastically mumbled to the down thugs.

"Good help is rather hard to find these days. I blame the lack of motivation due to living in a rather well off area." Sanguine told the man his theory of why criminals around here just seemed to suck in every sense of the word.

"Well red-..reds. I think we can all say this was an eventful evening, and as much as I would love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways." The man said as he pointed his cane towards Ruby and a crosshair appeared at the end.

The dust grenade shot from the cane just left the barrel it was caught by Sanguine. Ignoring Roman's look of shock, and the annoying rocket sound of the grenade, Sanguine turned and faced his sister.

"This is why you never spend more than 30 minutes looking at music. Any longer than that you are just asking for something to go wrong." Sanguine tried to lecture Ruby about her shopping times. Roman had began to sprint away from the inevitable explosion that the dust grenade would have. Which just happened to be right now.

A loud boom filled the air along with red Dust residue and debris from the part of the shop caught in the blast. Roman turned from his spot on the ladder he began to climb and saw the red hooded girl that thwarted his plans staring at the, most likely in species, remains of her brother.

"Sorry about your loss red!" Roman smiled and taunted from the ladder. Serves those kids right for getting in his way. His smile dropped when the smoke cleared and a perfectly fine Sanguine stood there looking at the burnt remains of his reading material.

"Now that's depressing." Sanguine muttered as the burnt remains crumbled into ash in his hand. He was just getting to where the farmer's daughter apparently had an affair with a shapeshifting Faunus who disguised himself as the neighbor boy. Riveting stuff.

"Uhh, Sanguine. Bad guy getting away." Ruby pointed to Roman climbing onto the roof of a nearby four story building. As she used her weapon to shoot her way up the building Sanguine turned and looked at the shopkeeper and the store.

"I'm not paying for that." Was all he said as he did a tiny hop and landed on the building in front of Roman with a thud and shattered concrete.

"You look like a girl." He informed the thief who was trapped between the twins. The sounds of a Bullhead engine coming to life emerged behind Sanguine as he looked lazily over his shoulder. He was pretty sure parking those on the street was illegal, even if it was this late at night. He would have to check the cities rules on VTOL parking regulations after this to be certain though.

The Bullhead hovered directly over Roman and lowered a rope to allow the man to climb in. Roman pulled out one of the red Dust crystals he stole and debated on which twin to throw it at. Seeing as the boy was explosion proof he went with Ruby.

"End of the line red!" He yelled over the engine as he tossed the crystal. Rose petals fluttered in the air as Sanguine was now holding the crystal, eyeing it with confusion. The sound of another obnoxious grenade was heard as Roman shot at the crystal.

The amount of effort Sanguine put into moving could be found using the following math equation. Take any number, be it 76,988 or 2 and multiply that by zero and you got your answer. Before the explosion could happen though a really tall blonde woman dressed as a schoolteacher/witch jumped in front of him and blacked the gernade with a purple glyph.

Ruby had covered her face for the impending explosion so when she opened her eyes and saw a full fledge Huntress, she had the look of child wonder. The blonde woman began to blast the Bullhead with purple wisps of energy as Roman stumbled into the cockpit of the VTOL.

A woman in a red dress with glowing orange symbols going up both her arms emerged and began to fire back with firebolts. The two women traded shots back and forth while Sanguine looked at the crystal. The hell was he going to do with this? Neither him or Ruby used dust crystals and Yang didn't either. He shrugged and thought Roman would appreciate it back.

Aiming at the cockpit and throwing the crystal Sanguine realized he might have thrown it a little too hard. It shot straight through the metal plating of both sides of the Bullhead as it tore off Roman's right arm from the force.

"Whoopsie." Sanguine said as he saw the Bullhead quickly spin out as the red dress woman launched a massive fireball at the trio to cover their escape. Apparently she got control of the VTOL because it transferred into flight mode and shot off over the city. Sanguine debated going after it but decided getting another copy of that magazine was more important.

Well that was his plan anyways until Ruby went up and talked to the Huntress.

"Can I have your autograph!" She asked the woman with bright eyes of enthusiasm. Next thing Sanguine knew, he and Ruby were sitting in a police interrogation room. That was bad. He did however manage to grab a copy of the magazine before being sent in though. That was good.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly you two. You put yourself and others in great danger." The blonde woman scolded the two twins. Ruby looked like a sad puppy while the talking down to was happening, Sanguine was content on reading.

"They started it!" Ruby tried to defend her and her brothers actions.

"If it were up to me you'd be sent home with a pat on the back." Ruby beamed at that. "And a slap on the wrist!" The blonde woman said as she slammed a riding crop onto the desk causing Ruby to eep.

"But there is someone here who would like to meet you." The blonde woman finished. A man in a green suit with grey hair, and a small pair of glasses entered the interrogation room holding a plate of cookies, and a coffee mug.

"Ruby and Sanguine Rose. You….have silver eyes." The man commented.

"We also have red hair and are paler than an albino vampire. Those glasses help you figure that out?" Sanguine figured a snide comment would help get the ball rolling in the conversation. When he would encounter White Fang member who liked to talk way longer than his allowed 20 words, a snide comment would get things started. The grey haired man ignored Sanguines comment, but the woman shot him a dirty look.

"Where did you learn to do this?" The man asked as footage of the fight that happened less than two hours ago played. Ruby turned to Sanguine for help but saw he was getting close to finishing the reading so she was stuck as the answerer for now.

"Signal Academy." She answered.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Feeling backed into a corner Ruby forcefully interjected Sanguine into the conversation in the smoothest manner possible.

"SANGUINE KNOWS HOW TO USE A WHIP SCYTHE!" The man and woman raised their eyebrows at her outburst and stared at the boy. He let out a sad sigh and closed the magazine.

"It was all a hoax. Turns out the farmer's daughter was having a secret affair with the neighbor boy and so they secretly sold and replaced the cattle to fund their wedding and moved to Atlas. The shapeshifting Faunus thing came from when the farm hand caught the two clicking heels in the barn." The two adults looked completely thrown out of the loop, while Ruby just face palmed. People thought she was socially awkward? Sanguine would either talk about some weird train of though he had, be the most apathetic person imaginable, or just say the end of the story without any context.

She was a social butterfly in comparison.

"...Ok then." The man looked back to Ruby, obviously ignoring Sanguine for the time being.

"Well….um this one teacher in particular…." Ruby trailed off in her explanation.

"I see." The man placed the plate of cookies on the table as Ruby quickly ate one. Then five more. She took a bite out of her sixth one as her eyes widened. Offering the half eaten cookie to her brother, the twins proceeded to eat the rest of the plate in record time.

"It's just I've meet only one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow."

"Thash hour ukual quo." Ruby said with her mouth full.

"That's our uncle Qrow. With a q and not a c right?" Sanguine translated. The man took a sip of coffee as stared at the twins.

"He's a teacher at Signal. We…..uh I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing." Ruby corrected herself as Sanguine stared at her when implying he was as bad as she was. While a whip scythe sounds exponentially more dangerous it was really quite easy. Just master a whip and there you go. Just instead of being hit by the end of a whip, a massive metal blade lodges itself into you. Pretty much the same thing as far as Sanguine was concerned. He had missed what Ruby had said so the karate sounds were a little odd.

"So I've noticed." The man said.

"Now what's an adorable little girl and her equally adorable twin doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Questioning if yelling stranger danger in the police attention will get some police in here for you being a pedoph-ugh." Ruby elbowed her brother in the side before he finished that sentence.

"Well, I want to be a Huntress." Ruby answered.

"And you?" The man looked at Sanguine.

"I already achieved my dream, much to my displeasure. So I want to help my adorable sister here with hers as any good brother would." The man raised an eyebrow at the answer. That was certainly one of the more interesting sounding ones from his experience.

"So, you want to slay monsters? And you want to help?" The man asked the two.

"Well I already do that so helping her shouldn't be that hard." Sanguine said. The three looked at him with curious expressions waiting for elaboration. They would have to wait.

"Yea. We only have two more years of training left at Signal, and the I'm going to apply to Beacon. See my sister is starting there this year and she's trying to become a Huntress. I'm trying to become a Huntress cause I wanna help people, Sanguine does that already, though rather destructively, and our parents always taught us to help others So I might as well make a career out of it. I mean the police are alright but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting, cool, and urrgh!" Ruby's enthusiasm leaked through a little too much as she began to talk faster and faster. Eventually her brother decided the plug needed to be pulled and got her with the nerve pinch to stop her.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked after watching the two.

"Insurance claimsman here about the store?"

"Your professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby and the others ignored Sanguine's answer.

"Hello." Ozpin said to the two.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby replied.

"Pretty sure I punched an Ursa through an advertisement of Beacon last we-, uh I mean hello."

"So you want to come to my school?" He asked the two. What the brother said just explained what happened to that billboard he was wondering about.

"More than anything."

"Sure, why not." The two adults looked at each other then back across the table.

"Well okay." Ozpin said as Ruby's face lit up with joy.

"Ohh I can't belive my baby sibling are going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Ruby and Sanguine were trapped in their sister Yang's vicious bear hug. Ruby was slowly being crushed as Sanguine initiated 'operation: let me go' and wet willied her. Yang dropped them both as she grabbed her ear.

"Rude! But I'm so proud of you!" Yang said to her siblings.

"Really sis, it was nothing." Ruby tried to dismiss Yang's excitement.

"What do you meaning nothing! That was incredible everyone at Beacon will think you're the bee's knees!" Yang tried to get Ruby and Sanguine excited. Ruby was sad because she was moved ahead two years and didn't know anybody, while Sanguine had the emotional range of a teaspoon. Seeing a familiar looking figure amongst all the non descript black silhouetted people, Sanguine excused himself and went over to one of the few friends he had.

Pyrrha Nikos.

"What's up?" He calmly asked as he approached the red haired, spartan armor clad girl. Her green eyes lit up with joy as she slammed into him with a fierce hug.

"What are you doing here!? I thought that you wouldn't be starting here for another two years?" Pyrrha asked the one of two people she considered true friends. The other being the boy in front of her's twin.

"Me and Rubes got moved up two years. I thought you would be going to school in Mistral." Sanguine commented. Back before he had completely ruined fighting for himself he had entered the Mistral Regional Tournament under his Black and Red rose knight garb and tied with Pyrrha three years in a row. He stopped on the fourth due to his powers being fully manifested by that point, but he still visited and cheered on Pyrrha.

"No, I decided to come here to Vale. You said Ruby was here too?"

"Ya she's over there….getting puked on with Yang." Sanguine deadpanned as Yang looked ready to kill the blond boy who upchucked on her shoes. Sighing he motioned Pyrrha to follow him as he went to stop his sister from committing murder the first day of could already tell this year was going to be a headache.

First and foremost he had to change his title from Hero for Fun to Huntsman for Fun.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ultimate First Day

_Disclaimer: I don't own either RWBY or One Punch Man._

 _AN: I got a lot more feedback than I thought I would for the first chapter which is great. Though someone did ask if Sanguine was a self insert to which the answer is no. I am far too dark of a person in humor alone to be in a teen rated fic, but I can do sarcastic quips pretty well. So the most Sanguine would be like me is in sarcastic remarks. Other than that he's similar to Saitama while throwing in variation to not make him a complete clone._

As the airships touched down at Beacon, Sanguine watched the blond vomiting guy run off to find a garbage can. Why he didn't use the ones on the ship before hand was lost on the red head. Getting poked in the back by Ruby, he walked with his sisters towards the front of their new school.

Apparently the architects in charge of building it really wanted to make a castle instead as the school looked less like a place of learning and more of a place where some crazy wizard would live. The walkway the stood on lead to a large door surrounded with white walls and stain glass windows. A giant tower loomed in the center of the grounds, mounted on was a clock and several green pillars.

"View from Vale has nothing on this." Yang commented as she crossed her arms. Ruby looked around at the other students, or more specifically, their weapons. Sanguine and Yang watched as their sister enter her weapon obsession mode and began frantically pointing out every weapon she saw.

"That kid's got a collapsible staff! Ohh, she's got a fire sword! Ow, ow, ow." Ruby stared saying as Yang pulled her away from the people by her hood.

"Easy there little sister. They're just weapons." Yang attempted to calm down Ruby. As Yang said that weapons were indeed just weapons, Sanguine sighed and pinched his nose. He figured Yang would have learned by now.

"Just weapons! They are an extension of our souls, they're part of us! Oh they're so cool!" Ruby gushed.

"I don't use a weapon. Am I not cool?" Sanguine teased Ruby with his normal bored tone. Ruby slumped over at her twin's comment and looked at him.

"You don't count. Besides you do have Thorns Prick still. So while you may not use it anymore, WHICH IS TOTALLY LAME, you do still have a weapon." Ruby diplomatically answered.

Sanguine looked at the back of his waist to where his weapon was sitting. Last time he had used it was against Pyrrha in their last duel against each other. After that….well the need more it was gone.

"Why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked Ruby getting back to the girls obsession. Ruby opened up Crescent Rose, making Sanguine back away to not get hit by the thing. He was more worried about him breaking it, than it breaking then him. Yang had lost one of her practice set of guntlets while they were sparring when she punched him and was mad at him. Ruby losing her scythe would be…..unpleasant to say the least.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose. I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better." Ruby mumbled the last bit to herself. Between Ruby and Sanguine they had a total of 16 friends, and that was including family.

"Yeah meeting people is kinda lame. Especially when they feel the need to tell you their life story. If you can't sum up your introduction in 20 words or less, then I'm most likely ignoring you." Sanguine added his two cents. Yang looked back and forth between her younger siblings and pulled their hoods over their heads.

"You guys, come on. Why don't you go try and make freinds of your own?" She suggested. Neither twin looked enticed by the offer.

"But why would I need friends when I have you and Sanguine?" Ruby asked pulling down her hood.

"Well, actually my friends are here nowgottacatchupnotimetotalkseeyalaterbye." Yang quickly spewed off before she vanished with a crowd of people towards the school. The speed of the group caused Ruby to start spinning, while Sanguine doubted Yang's friends would ever actually pop up again as his cape blew.

"Wait where are you going? Aren't we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are are dorms? Do we have dorms? Ugh, I don't know what I'm doing." Ruby asked dizzily as she slowed down her spin only to fall back. She would have landed on some girls luggage cart but her brother caught her before she hit the ground.

However, the person moving the car seemed to be blind, or at the very least not know red means stop, as she drove the cart into Sanguine's back. He turned his head to see a girl dressed in all white, with a battle skirt like Ruby's and her white hair up in an off center ponytail. The girls blue eyes narrowed at the two as her luggage fell off.

"What are you doing!?" She yelled at the two.

"Getting hit by a car pushed by a blind girl." Sanguine muttered back. Ruby got out of his arms and looked at the white clad girl. Seeing her luggage on the ground Ruby picked up the closest one and handed it to her.

"Blind! I'm not the one standing in the middle of the walkway! And give me that!" The girl yelled snatching the case from Ruby.

"...You do see that there is easily 20 more feet of room in either direction right?" Sanguine pointed out how there was no reason she couldn't have gone around them. And people called him lazy.

"Do you know what this is?" The girl held the case towards the two.

"Uhhh…"

"A case."

"This is Dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." The Blind Ice Pop as Sanguine was now referring to her as informed them, ignoring his response.

"Uhhh…" Ruby still at a loss for words let out.

"What are you brain dead? Dust, fire, water, lightning, energy! Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?" The Ice Pop said as she shook the can of Dust causing some to slip out and make Ruby sneeze.

Seeing the ensuing fireball about to hit the Blind Ice Pop SAnguine acted quickly and moved her out of the way, while taking the brunt of the fire. Aside from getting some ash and cinder on his clothes, he was fine.

"Thanks sis." He deadpanned. Ruby poked her fingers together as she looked sheepish.

"Hehe, sorry." Ice Pop snapped back after realizing she had been moved out of the way proceeded to yell at Ruby.

"What are you doing you dolt!? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon? This isn't an ordinary combat school, it's not just sparring and practising now, we're here to fight monsters so watch where you're going. And that goes for you as well!" She yelled at the two siblings.

"...Is every word out of your mouth a annoying nag or is this just that time of the month thing?" Sanguine asked the now red faced Ice Pop. Ruby sighed at her brothers bluntness but had to agree with him.

"Hey I said I was sorry princess." Ruby shot back at the girl.

"Its heiress actually." A new voice joined in. A black haired girl with a black bow on her head dressed in a black buttoned vest with a white undershirt and connecting black stockings. The girl's eyes were yellow and reminded Sanguine of the numerous Faunus he would save. In fact he was pretty sure he had meet this girl before. But where? And what was her name again? Something with a B.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Beatrix spoke, at least Sanguine thought that was her name. No that was not right, too long.

"Finally some recognition." Weiss said smugly. That look was wiped off when Brittany spoke next. Nope not right either.

"The same company for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Bob wasn't right either. Weiss sputtered and stumbled over her words for a bit before getting frustrated and storming off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called after Weiss's retreating figure.

"Ah that's right, Blake!" Sanguine yelled out, startling both girls. The now correctly named Blake looked at the red caped boy for a few moments before her eyes widened in shock and horror.

"You know her?" Ruby asked with extreme curiosity. Her brother now knew two people here, while she only knew Pyrrha. That was an odd switch up.

"Yea, we meet on a train a few months ago." Sanguine said. Blake's eyes had the beginnings of tears in them as she thought her disguise would be blown and she would be arrested.

"Welp it's nice to see you again, but we should head out Ruby." Sanguine waved to Blake as he and his sister walked towards the school. Blake had to take a few moments to compose herself before she ran after them. She needed to clear things up with the guy who severally pissed off Adam that night.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

On their way to the amphitheater they bumped into the vomit boy named Jaune Arc. After Jaunes introduction with Ruby exceeded his 20 word limit he drowned out the blond boy and walked to the side of them as they talked.

"Psst." Sanguine could hear Blake trying to get his attention from behind a support back down the walkway. While Sanguine could hear her, he knew Ruby and Jaune most likely couldn't because somehow his training ended up giving him super senses as well. The physical stuff he could understand, hell even the high resistance to fire and cold came from him not using the heater or AC during that time, but the super sight and hearing just baffled him. Maybe it was the Banana every morning? Ah well, who cared anyways?

"I'll catch up with you guys." Sanguine excused himself as he walked over to the hiding girl.

"Yes?" He asked. Blake stared down at him with concern.

"What are you doing here?!" She whispered semi loudly.

"Got accepted in early."

"...Ar-Are you going to say anything about…. you know?" Blake hesitantly asked. Sanguine furrowed his brow in confusion until he remembered the details the train. He had stopped some White Fang from blowing it up, and Blake had been one who turned traitor when she found out about the killing people part. Then some dude tried slicing him with his red sword so he bit it in half. Not exactly a normal reaction but it was closer to his mouth than his arm so he went with it.

"Didn't you leave that group?" He was pretty sure she did, after all she tried to give him a speech about it, and he had promptly ignored it in favor of getting something to eat.

"Yes, I'm done with the White Fang."

"Then we're good." With that cleared up in his mind Sanguine walked off leaving a slightly bewildered Blake. She felt like that kid was really low balling the severity of the situation but hey, at least he wasn't going to rat her out.

Sanguine approached Jaune and Ruby right as they figured out they didn't know where they were going. After a few more minutes of wandering they eventually made it to the amphitheater where all the new students were gathered.

"Ruby, Sanguine, over here. I saved you a spot." Yang called from across the room. Sanguine wondered how that worked since the room was wide open and no seats were present, so it seemed you just stood where ever.

"Oh, hey I got to go. I'll see you after the ceremony." Ruby excused herself and ran towards Yang. Jaune looked at Sanguine with a smile as he received the normal bored look from the red head.

"Sooo, you're Ruby's brother?"

"Congrats, you noticed. World's greatest detective has nothing on you." Sanguine replied as he walked away from the blond boy to join his sisters. Jaune slumped his shoulders and sighed defeat as he watched the three siblings meet up.

"Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" Right as Jaune said that he was bumped from behind by another red head, knocking him over. Pyrrha let out numerous apologies as she helped the boy up.

"Sorry, sorry, I really should have been paying attention." She said.

"It's fine, just caught me off guard is all. I'm Jaune Arc by the way." Jaune introduced himself to yet another red headed girl.

"Pyrrha Nikos. Um, Jaune I don't suppose you've seen another red haired boy around here have you? He's younger than us, has a red cape and hood, kinda pale..."

"And has a sarcasm problem?" Jaune filled in what he assumed was the description for the Rose brother.

"Yea, yea he does. But you've seen him? I lost him after we got off the airship." Pyrrha asked. You'd think that it would be hard to lose someone who wore a bright red cape, but in a sea of people dressed in vibrant colors it was pretty easy. Some girl had neon rainbow colored hair and it threw Pyrrha off enough for her to lose sight of her friend.

"Yeah, he's over there." Jaune pointed to the group. Pyrrha smiled and thanked him before running over to her friend.

"...you mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" Welp she choose the wrong time to enter the conversation.

"Yikes, melt down already?" Yang questioned her sister.

"No I literally exploded a hole in front of the school. And there was some fire, and I think some ice."

"I can attest to there indeed being some ice, as well as lightning." Sanguine said as he remembered all of what hit him in the face. Yang stared at the two for a bit before leaning in slightly.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Ruby let out a huff as she turned away from Yang. Pyrrha wanted context, yet also felt like she didn't. Sometimes it was better to just not know.

As Ruby rushed to explain what happened to Yang, Weiss snuck up behind Ruby and began to start yelling again. Turning to Pyrrha, Sanguine waved and began to do anything other than listen to Ice Pop ramble.

"So, what's new with you?" He asked his co-champion of three years.

"Oh, just getting used to the sights and hopefully remembering where everything is. You?" She replied. It seemed odd to not have a map for new students available, apparently they wanted you to wing it when it came to finding things.

"Well so far I've been hit with an explosive and watched my little sis get yelled at by Ice Pop over there." Sanguine pointed towards Weiss who was making a sarcastic comment about her and Ruby being friends. Yes, he was older that Ruby by 37 seconds, therefore she was his little sister.

"You were hit with an explosive?"

"I get hit with a lot of things, explosives are just one of the top ones." He answered with no signs of caring about the fact that was not normal.

"...You are a very danger prone person." Pyrrha observed. Even when he dressed as the knight in their fights, he would take shot after shot, making her wonder if his Semblance was durability or he just didn't care enough to acknowledge he had been hurt. It was hard to tell with him.

"I feel like that's a good thing. The more Grimm I attract, the more I will be able to get rid of, and slowly make the world a better place. I mean, that is why we are here right?" He asked rhetorically.

The sounds of a microphones backfeed cut off Pyrrha as Ozpin and the blonde witch woman stood on the stage. This was the worst part of school for Sanguine. Listening to assembly speeches that drug on for way too long.

"I'll keep this brief." Ozpin started off. Sanguine doubted that as the man proceeded to say how everyone here was wasted potential and that knowledge, while useful, would only carry you so far. And much too Sanguine's surprise, that was it. Ozpin walked off while the witch lady told everyone to go to the ballroom and that their initiation was tomorrow.

"Huh. That was easily the best assembly ever." Sanguine stated.

"He seemed out of it. Almost like something else was bothering him." Pyrrha commented.

"Maybe he really had to fart, but didn't want to do it in public?"

"...I somehow doubt that's the case." Pyrrha sighed at her friend. She knew he was smarter than he let on, but sometimes it really made her question if he was actually an idiot.

Not that she would ever call him one, she was raised better than to insult people. Something that was not taught to Sanguine apparently.

"I'm a natural blond you know." The two redheads heard Jaune state to Weiss in a sad attempt to flirt with the girl. The white clad girl facepalmed and let out an exasperated sigh at the attempt.

Seeing the rest of the students begin to clear out and head towards the Ballroom for the night Sanguine and Pyrrha rejoined the group as everyone went off to get changed for the night. Sanguine wondered if there was going to be dividers in the room since having a massive amount of hormonal teenagers, both boy and girl, all sleep in the same room would be so stupid, he doubted the Headmaster would let it slide.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

So Ozpin lost major points in the 'Not an idiot' category for Sanguine as he sat down next to his sister's on the floor. Apparently the grey haired moron thought that having everyone sleep in one room would be great.

He could understand the idea of treating them like adults if they were going to be training to slay monsters, but there was just some people he wouldn't trust sleeping in the same room with the opposite sex. Yang was one of them.

"It's like a big slumber party!" His older sister yelled out as she plopped onto her sleeping bag.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys." Ruby noted as she wrote to her friends back at Signal.

"I know I do *Purrr*." Yang stared at several of the boys without shirts wrestling around and flexing at different girls. Jaune apparently chose comfort over looks as he walked out in a blue onesie with bunny slippers, causing Yang to look away. Sanguine could feel the stares from the other girls and guys in the room as they stared at his bare chest.

"That why you stole my shirt?" He normally wore a shirt but Yang had stolen and hid it from him saying he needed to 'Show off that rad body'.

You see, while he wore clothing his skinny appearance didn't do much more looking fit or being intimidating. It just made him look like a skinny teenager. Without cloths though he had a physique that put everyone else in the rooms to shame. He had very lean and defined muscles across his entire body and a very visible six pack despite not flexing. Add in the fact that it was not bulky like a body builders and more akin to a martial artists, and it drew some looks.

"Look at all the looks you're getting from the girls little bro! Ladies will be lining up to ask you out." Yang tried to push her way of thinking onto her brother. Ruby she was far more protective of in the area of the opposite sex due to her naivety. Sanguine though, she felt the need to play match-maker because she (As well as their dad and Uncle Qrow) knew he was not the 'go get'em type' in regards to dating.

"Yes, because having someone date me purely off appearance alone is an effective way of getting a stable relationship." Sanguine drawled.

"Works for me." Yang countered.

"You've broken up with your last 6 boyfriends. And I know because my room is right next to yours, and I have stupid super hearing." Yang looked sheepish as she rubbed the back of her head.

"So you can hear me venting huh? That why you bought the earmuffs?"

"No. Those were because I could hear your favorite nighttime activity." Sanguine deadpanned as Yang's face got red. Normally she would be fine, but the fact her little brother was the one to hear her made her a tad uncomfortable.

"Oh, hehehehehe, sorry?" Yang uncomfortably laughed. She wasn't apologizing for doing it, she was apologizing for her little brother hearing it. And he had bought the earmuffs 3 months after moving into the room next to hers. And she did it almost every night.

"Yeah the panting got real annoying after a while."

"What activity?" Ruby asked with a curious expression from her sleeping bag. The surrounding people that could hear the conversation all had wide eyes at what was being insinuated.

"Nothing!"

"Dance, Dance Revolution: My Little Pony Edition."

"SANGUINE!" Yang yelled as she tried to tackle her brother. Ruby wondered why that was so embarrassing as the eavesdroppers all face planted from the answer and their dirty minds acting up.

Blake watched as the one person here that knew her secret evaded his sister's wrath by jumping up onto the ceiling support beams. She founded it odd that this was the same person who not only helped thwart the train robbery/destruction, but also had managed to stop numerous other White Fang plans. The stories from the people after words that escaped the police made it seem like he was some unstoppable force capable of ultimate annihilation. Meeting him in person showed he was good, but not to the level he was hyped up to be, and today she just saw him being an idiot kid without a care in the world.

Sighing as she could see that his sisters yelling about not revealing secrets aloud, would prevent her from getting any reading done she closed her book and blew out the candle nearby. Hopefully tomorrow would be less hectic.

XIXIXIXIXIXIX

'Loker number 666. Sounds ominous. And why is it so far from everyone else?' Sanguine thought as he walked to his locker. The closest person to him was Jaune, who was 30 lockers away, and his sisters were even farther than that. There wasn't even any sign of the lockers around him being used! Now that was just fishy.

Coming to his assigned locker he noticed it was covered in pentagrams, weird writing, there was goat head drawn on it, and the sounds of people perpetually screaming emerged from it.

"Hmm, my common sense is tingling." Sanguine said to himself in reference of sixth sense that told him when danger or a trap was nearby. Having read enough comics he had seen all the tricks the bad guys use and figured that the Grimm and White Fang wouldn't be any different. So far he had been proven right. Opening the locker, a massive torrent of fire engulfed him as the screams got much louder and fire began emerging from it. The smell of brimstone and smoke filled the air around him as a massive flaming horned demon head popped out of the flames.

" **FOOLISH MORTAL! YOU HAVE SEVERED THE BOND THAT WITH HELD MY WRATH FOR OVER 3000 YEARS! NEVER ENDING DARKNESS AND DEATH WILL PLAGUE THE LAND AS I-ARGH!"** The demon was cut off was Sanguine gave it a sturdy punch to the flaming head. The monster shattered into embers as the fire dissipated and the screams halted.

"Get out of my locker." With all the fire and annoyingness out of the way, Sanguine grabbed the bladed whip that was Thorns Prick and shut the door. Honestly the nerve of some people. Hiding in his locker in an attempt to startle him? Well they would have to get up pretty early to fool him with the old demon in the locker trick. He had already dealt with that one five times now, and it was getting old.


	3. The Ultimate Team

_Disclaimer: I don't own either RWBY or One Punch Man_

 _Sorry for the time i took to get this out and the shorter length, but I've had a cold for the past 2 weeks so writing has been slow and college started back up._

Sanguine stared out over the edge of the cliff the students were lined up standing on platforms. Apparently they were all going to be launched into the forest below if he figured correctly. Well maybe not all of them.

"What do you mean not enough platforms?" Glynda asked/demanded from Ozpin. Due to Ruby and Sanguine's last minute acceptance into the school, they were one short on platforms to propel students from.

"I mean exactly that. It would appear that one person would have to stay behind for a spot." Ozpin took a sip from his mug.

"...Uh….." Jaune let out as he saw he was the one person not on a platform. Not that he minded, it just felt a little awkward. And what was that about a launch?

"Let's just get this underway." Ozpin said as Goodwitch began to explain how teams were assigned.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today." Sanguine didn't have to look over at Ruby to know the idea being paired up with someone she didn't know would make her panic.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after you land will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin finished.

Sanguine furrowed his brow at the logic behind that. Once more Ozpin's thinking was making him question the man's sanity. He turned and grabbed Juane, who was standing nearby, and pulled him onto the platform as he stepped off to point out several issues with what was just said.

"You do realize there is an odd number of us right? And that with an entire forest to run through the odds of finding someone are not all that great?" He began. Glynda glared at him as Ozpin continued to talk about going to the northern edge of the forest, monsters, you might die, yadda yadda ya.

"Any questions?" Ozpin asked as Sanguine stood in front of him. Jaune raised his hand, but a quick glare from Sanguine made him lower it quickly.

"Yes. So do we just form a group of three if you make eye contact with someone has a partner or is the odd man out just screwed?" Sanguine repeated his question a bit more hostile than before. Ozpin looked at him for a few seconds before addressing the students

"Mr. Rose here has volunteered to be a third member of a group should he come across one. So please be courteous and say thanks." Ozpin took a sip as Sanguine's eye twitched in annoyance. He didn't mind the being a third member part, it was the casual dismissal of the question that pissed him off.

"Ya know, I'm starting to think you were bullied as a child. It would explain the need to be a creepy, grey haired horrible decision maker of a professor." Sanguine drawled as he heard the sounds of people being launched into the forest. He didn't notice Pyrrha and his sisters looks of concern as he talked with the headmaster before they were launched.

"Are you saying letting you and Ruby in was a horrible decision?" Ozpin asked.

"What I'm saying is that having a bunch of hormonal teens sleep in one room is a bad idea, same with launching them hundreds of feet into the air with a Grimm filled forest to cushion it." Jaune's screams were heard as the last platform sent him into the sky.

"You should probably go now so you can get someone who can…...better work with you." Glynda tried her best not to insult the kid giving her boss a hard time. Sanguine turned around and saw everyone flying through the air towards the forest.

"...This isn't over." He pointed to Ozpin as he walked to the edge of the cliff and jumped. The resounding force destroyed the rock face on the edge and sent the platforms backwards, embedding them into various different spots on the earth behind the two teachers.

"...Huh, that's interesting." Ozpin said as he watched Sanguine practically fly through the air. Goodwitch's glasses had fallen down most of her face as her jaw dropped. As her glasses almost fell completely she recovered from her shock and fixed them back on her nose.

Maybe Mr. Rose would make a fine Huntsman. After he got that attitude sorted out.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Sanguine flew past the other students at such a great speed that the air trail behind him forced some of the students to crash and fall into wildly varied places. He had quickly said hello and goodbye to both Yang and Ruby as he flew past them and further towards the northern edge of the forest.

After a second or so he saw the ruins directly below him but was traveling too fast to be be able to land. Although the cliff behind the ruins looked mighty comfy. Maybe he should say hi. Bracing his legs for impact Sanguine landed against the cliff making a massive spider web crack.

The cliff apparently found his hello quite offensive as it saw fit to cave in the area he landed on and had create a long tunnel as he landed in some massive cavern in the cliff. In all honesty Sanguine found the cliffs manners to be quite rude.

"Stupid cliff." He said to himself as he brushed some debris off his cape and looked back up the tunnel that lead outside. The fact it formed a perfect 45 degree angle pleased his minor compulsion disorder for things being perfectly aligned.

Looking around his current location Sanguine noted that there was an awful lot of spider webs in this cavern. And they were all so larger than an Ursa Major could easily be caught in one and end up as delicious spider food. The clicking of mandibles could be heard from one of the many inner caves in the cavern as several dozen car sized spider Grimm scurred their way into the massive chamber. Arachne were one of the many insect like species of Grimm that spent a good majority of their time underground and away from everything else. Whether this was a learned trait like Goliaths or they were just lazy was not known by Sanguine.

"Yo." Sanguine didn't expect an answer, the Grimm were rather impolite like that, but the web that shot to his chest was a very unnecessary response. Giving the web a slight tug, Sanguine head butted the spider that came rocketing towards him from the force of the pull. The spider's body exploded into the dark whisps of evil that normally came from Grimm carcasses. The horde of spiders that bore witness to their brethrens tragic death at the hands of the Caped Invader bristled with rage as they charged forward to devour the human.

A couple minutes latter the entire cave floor was littered with Grimm remains as the stone walls had massive holes and indents from some of Sanguine's light jabs. The spider Grimm were a disappointment, not a single one took more than a jab to kill.

"...*Sigh* Disappointing." Sanguine muttered to himself. As he turned around to go back through the newly created tunnel, the sound of hundreds of buzzing insects filled the air.

Looking up he saw the entire roof of the cavern was a giant hornets nest of Cazadors, a wasp like Grimm. They were apparently woken up by all the commotion of his little fray. As the soon approaching the hundreds swarm of Cazadors, one the size of a double decker bus came crawling out and gave him the nastiest of glares. In fact all the Grimm were just glaring at him.

This always seemed to happen to him. The Grimm like to act like comic villains, something he didn't mind since he was in the role of hero, but instead of monologuing they just stared at him. Awkwardly. For several seconds. It probably didn't help his color scheme matched theirs, so maybe they were secretly complimenting him on color choice. He didn't know, he wasn't psychic…..thankfully.

Starting to get bored of this cavern, despite only being in it for about 10 minutes, Sanguine gave the Grimm a two fingered salute and walked into the tunnel he made. He made sure to block it with a large boulder after he was on the other side insuring the Grimm stayed put. They may not be a threat to him, but alas his sisters and Pyrrha were not stinger proof…...and they tended to be way more emotionally expressive thus drawing the Grimm.

"Well that should take care of that." He told himself and walked back outside. Coming to the mouth of the tunnel he saw the ruins more clearly and noted that there was several chess pieces set up in a circle.

There was also his sisters, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Juane, and two other fighting for their lives against a Deathstalker and a Nevermore. But they seemed to be doing fine without him.

Sanguine watched as Ruby ran up the side of the cliff face, dragging the Nevermore by the neck with her scythe, as she decapitated the large bird. Some orange haired girl had slammed the Deathstalker's stinger into it's own head with her hammer so both creatures were dealt with. He jumped from his spot in the cliff and landed with a thud right next to Yang, causing the others to all have minor heart attacks.

"Oh there you are little bro. Been lookin for ya." Yang greeted him with a fist bump. Ruby darted into place right next to him and proceeded to put him in a death grip hug.

"You're alive!" She cried out.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?!" Sanguine inquired with confusion. Of course he's alive, what the hell made Ruby think otherwise?

"Um, we kinda saw the cliff explode behind us…...and then the cliff in the distance exploded as well, so people thought you were dead." Yang explained while rubbing the back of her head. Ruby nodded rapidly as her partner Weiss was one of those people and had her thinking she lost her twin. Sure she should have known better, but even the idea of her brother dying made Ruby panic. That also applied to any of her family now that she was forced to think about it.

"A cliff explodes and you assume I'm dead?" Sanguine stared at Ruby as he slowly peeled himself away from her.

"...Yes?"

"Thanks."

"Sorry." Ruby apologized. Pyrrha had stayed back and let the siblings reconnect. She was equally glad for Sanguine's survival, especially because she was one of those who thought he died. Whatever he did caused two massive shockwaves capable of immense destruction. It made her wonder if that was something he could have done when the fought in the past?

"Great, the other red idiot is alive. Can we please go now?" Weiss asked/demanded since she wanted to be as far away from the Grimm infested forest right now. They were lucky to have beaten the Nevermore and Deathstalker with minimal loses, and staying was only challenging that.

"Oh hey Ice Pop." Sanguine took notice of Weiss.

"ICE POP!?" Weiss turned red with rage at the stupid name he called her. Unfortunately for the group her little spike in rage was enough motivation for the hive of Cazadors to come flying out of the cliff and start hovering in front at the gathered group. Sanguine deadpanned to the now wide eyed Weiss and gave her a slow clap. Truley she was a Huntress without equal, slaying Grimm and then over reacting to a nickname drawing in more Grimm.

"...We're dead." Jaune said as the mass of wasp Grimm formed a black cloud. Despite readying their weapons most of the gathered group knew they were about to die, skewered by the flying Grimm.

"Yang. Any ideas?" Ruby looked to her older sister with worry on what to do. Yang was at a loss, there was just too many of them. Who would have thought it would end like this? Killed by a swarm of Grimm because one person got pissed at a nickname.

"Take as many with us as we can." Yang eventually said as she readied Ember Celica. The group all braced themselves as the black cloud shot towards them. Intent on ending their short lives.

"Consecutive Normal Punches."

One punch turned into hundreds as Sanguine punched the swarm into oblivion. Consequently their deaths required the cliff behind the swarm to accompany the Grimm in a violent death as it crumbled into millions of tiny pieces. The air was filled with the remnants of Grimm and the dust particles of the cliff.

Sanguine sighed in sadness as he turned and faced his companions. All save for Ruby and Yang had their jaws so low to the ground he was amazed their mouths were still attached to their faces. A couple seconds of silence passed before Jaune passed out from shock with most of the others joining him shortly after. The only three left standing were Yang, Ruby, and Pyrrha.

"Drama queens." Sanguine mumbled.

"So that was a thing." Yang cheerfully stated as she pulled her little brother into a headlock. Pyrrha racked her brain trying to find any combination of words that could clear up what she just saw. Unfortunately she was drawing a blank. One thing was for certain in her mind though. If she were to fight Sanguine again, she would lose.

"Welp let's wake up the drama queens and get on back before Sanguine destroys more nature." Yang said as she began kicking the others awake.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Sanguine Rose. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, while the fifth ran into Yang first, and from this day forth be known as team RWBYS with Ruby Rose as leader." Ozpin told the four girls and one guy, much to the surprise of Ruby. Yang and Sanguine gave Ruby hugs in congratulations sandwiching the poor girl.

They were all currently gathered in the amphitheater for team assignments with them being the last team to be formed. Jaune and Pyrrha were on a team with the other two who were named Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren and formed team JNPR.

Literally all the other teams were so forgettable that he had actually already forgotten them. Save for some team of dudes named after a bird almost everyone else was like a black outline. In fact they were black outlines. It was kinda creepy that he seemed to be the only one to notice. It was like an inside joke that only he wasn't in on.

But enough paranoia, his little sister was named team leader! Sanguine was hopeful that this would be enough to distract the others from asking him questions about the whole 'super speed death punch' thing.

Alas the Universe's sense of ironic comedic was a fickle thing. On your side one minute and throwing you under the bus the next.

"You still got to explain what that was back there. How did you get that strong?" Weiss glared at the red clad hero. Sanguine looked around as team JNPR and Blake joined Weiss in glaring him down. He usually would have no problem explaining this but after telling his secret to Yang he realised most people didn't believe him and it would only cause trouble. But alas an answer was due.

"*Sigh*...100 pushups, 100 situps, 100 squats, and 10 kilometer run. Every single day!" Sanguine spoke with a massive amount of pride. The others stared wide eyed in what he could only assume to be amazement at his training technique.

"...Bullshit." Ren spoke with a twitching eye.


	4. Chapter 4: Ultimate Sidekick

_Disclaimer: I don't own either One Punch Man or RWBY_

Sanguine was having a bad day.

Well…..bad day meant something different to most everyone else then what it meant for him. By most people's standards he was having a normal day.

His definition of a bad day was one where he had to sit in a classroom, and not have anything else to do. No sparing activity, no possibility of sneaking off due to some Grimm attack, no request to fight some 300 foot tall radioactive dinosaur that could breathe out nuclear fire and survive massive amounts of damage, like a black hole per say.

That last one had yet to happen, but he could dream dammit!

But nope, here he sat as some slightly over weight old Huntsman rambled on about his old stories and how he was such an amazing Huntsman.

In Sanguines mind if you had to constantly say how much of a badass you were, more than likely you could not live up to your own hype. This Professor Port was setting a high bar for himself if that was the case.

But he had to admit one thing, watching Ruby unknowingly give Weiss a brain aneurism was hilarious to watch.

His sister just wanted to pass the time and be herself, yet the Schnee heiress had some issues with that. As long as she didn't try and hurt Ruby he would let it continue.

It was he vengance for last night…..that sounded dirtier than he meant it to.

What had happened was her, Blake and team JNPR would not go away until they had an explanation on the whole 'super fast explosive punches thing' as Nora had worded it.

Thing is, he gave it to them, they just didn't believe him! His daddy didn't raise no liar!

Ruby and Yang knew this, thats why the believed him. Granted they both had known him for quite a while before hand, some may say they knew each other their entire lives, but they only asked if he was serious and he said yes. Questions stopped right there.

Not his fault if his awesome training regiment was so unbelievable.

Though looking back he was also sneaking out to fight Grimm at the time as well….and fighting Pyrrha and the other contestant in the tournaments…., and not taking breaks in between each activity.

Oh well, the origins of his power were not a concern of his.

What was a concern is staying awake in this stupid class. Honestly he was now actively wishing for something to be attacked. Like an ancient pre historic radioactive super dinosaur.

Lucky for Sanguine though, the universe took pity on his boredom by offering up a sacrifice of the people of Atlas. Unlucky for him, the copy right infringement gods would not allow for his monster of choice.

*BZZZT* "Emergency notice, large unknown Grimm attacking Atlas. The military is engaging with little success. We will bring more live as the story dev- LOOK OUT!" Sanguine watched the news on his Scroll as the news caster was smashed by a large object and buildings crumbled in the background.

Looking around the classroom, Sanguine noticed everyone watching their own Scrolls with interest. Or terror in Weiss's case. But having no one paying attention meant that leaving the room without too much of a fuss was very easy.

As Sanguine walked out of the room he could hear the students from Atlas panicking over the attack on their home and how they hoped the military would stop the Grimm in time.

Well he wasn't a member of the armed forces, but hey he doubted they cared who exactly stopped it.

Walking outside into a courtyard Sanguine judged a decent angle of approach for his dynamic entry. Bending at the knees he put a small amount of force into his legs and with one hop soared into the sky towards Atlas. Unknowingly shattering most windows in Beacon.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxx

Penny Polendina was a girl who just wanted to see the world, to venture out of the confinements her father enforced and help people in need. So when a massive Grimm invaded her home of Atlas she had the opportunity to do just that. She could prove to everyone that she was ready to help defend humanity from the Grimm threat and be let free into the world!

Unfortunately she may have bit off more than she could chew.

"GAHH!" Penny let out a cry as she was batted through the wall of a department store by the massive centipede like Grimm. The creature was several hundred feet long and when stood upright towered over several buildings and nearly the skyscrapers.

The Atlesian warships that were in the air had difficulty firing upon the beast without incurring more destruction on their city. So it was up to the ground forces to handle it. Most of whom were horribly murdered by the creatures giant toes as it literally rolled over them, not even noticing the casualties it inflicted.

Recovering and standing from the pile of bricks that fell around her Penny unleashed all of her swords from her back and shot them towards the Grimm.

That's right, she had swords in her back. Reason being was that Penny was a girl of flesh and blood, but an android made of metal. However, unlike all other androids she could use Aura, and thus was gifted with the ability to control numerous swords at once.

Though right now her sword controlling ability was doing very little to the Grimm's hide. But it at least made some scratches, so that was good!

But sadly at the rate things were going for the ground forces of Atlas the Grimm would destroy a lot more unless it was stopped soon.

Penny, determined to protect her home and its people, launched assault after assault of bladed fury yet the Grimm's hide protected it from damage. She put as much power into the strikes as she could muster, yet the creature was still unfazed by her attempts.

Penny lept to the top of one of the undamaged buildings and twirled her swords into a massive wedge. Maybe if she could remove one of the white plates there would be an opening to attack.

Sending the blades rotating towards the creature she fired beams of energy from them to pierce the Grimm's hide. The combined assault of beam and blade was finally enough to crack one of the monsters shells and cause it to splinter off towards the ground.

However, the attack definitely caught the attention of the Grimm as the beast swirled to face it's tiny attacker, smashing several buildings while doing so, and barred its many rows of razor sharp teeth. With a hiss it shot acid from it's mouth and only thanks to her enhanced speed was Penny able to avoid being disintegrated out right.

She was put on the defensive as she Grimm spat more and more acid at her. Using her swords as makeshift vines she swung through the remains of Atlas dodging and weaving.

Sadly though, one of the beasts acid bubbles exploded too close to her and melted the sword she was swinging on. Falling to the earth and making a crater upon impact, Penny looked up and faced her potential doom.

The Grimm hissed again and shot one last acid ball right towards the cybernetic girl. Soon to end all her hopes and dreams of seeing the world.

Conveniently though a fast blurring object surrounded by rose petals shot through the top of a building and landed right in the path of the acid, causing it to explode safely away from Penny.

Both the Penny and the Grimm stared in confusion at what happened as the smoke from the impact cleared away to reveal an interesting sight. A teenage red haired boy stood in the center of the crater, completely unharmed. However whatever clothes he had been wearing were burned off by the acid leaving him in his birthday suit.

"That….is….unfortunate." The boy drawled as he looked down at the melting remains of his attire. He didn't seem truly bothered by what happened, more like inconvenienced. Penny had to try her hardest to keep looking at his face as to avoid looking at something indecent. The Grimm was still attempting to piece together where this new human came from and why he survived it's acid.

"Hey, do you have any clothes I can borrow? I need something to cover up with and don't mind the cross dressing." The red haired boy addressed Penny with a bored expression.

"Uhhhhh…...Grimm." Was all Penny got out as she pointed to the towering monster behind him. The boy looked back, saw the creature, and turned back to her with a shrug.

"It'll be dead soon, don't worry about it. Do worry, however about the naked man in the street. I'd rather not give my sister blackmail material if a picture of this got out." He waved off the Grimm.

The Grimm clearly took offense to this action and with a mighty roar shot towards the tiny human to devour him. It destroyed the road and buildings in its path as it got closer and closer to it's prey. Opening its maw to its full width the Grimm was ready to taste human flesh.

What it did end up tasting was a backhand slap courtesy of the redhead which struck with enough force that it not only completely exploded the Grimm into a mass of blood, but shattered all remaining windows in the area and cracked not just the road for miles, but separated the clouds.

Penny's look of awe was very understandable given how Atlas' best could not even dent the Grimm, nevermind cause it to out right explode. She stared at the spot where the creature that nearly ended her life was, which was now a massive blood stain, in wonder. If she could learn to replicate that, she would be totally able to convince her father to let her go off on her own!

"Hey, you still with me?" The boy snapped his fingers in front of Penny a few times to gain her attention. Trying her hardest not to look down Penny rushed to converse with her new prospective friend.

"THAT WAS SO COOL! I'M PENNY! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? DO YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIEND? HOW DID YOU DO THAT? CAN YOU TEACH ME?" Penny blurted/ screamed out. The boy blinked widely a few times and cleared out his ear to make sure he hadn't gone deaf from that.

"Uh..Thanks. Hi, Penny. Sanguine Rose. Sure. With my hand. And I don't know." The now named Sanguine answered. Penny gasped and grabbed Sanguine into a hug as she embraced her new friend. She would continued to have done so until Sanguine reminded her that he was very naked, which made the robot girl embarrassed.

"So can I get some clothes?" Sanguine asked his new, and very metallic feeling friend. Hopefully she had a brother or father that was his size.

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Sadly Penny did not have a brother, nor was her father his size. So here Sanguine was, walking through the halls of Beacon at night, wearing one of Penny's dresses. It definitely brought some stares, but he felt like the dress looked rather nice on him, granted it had very little to no red, but it still looked nice.

Opening the door to his dorm Sanguine came under the immediate gaze of his team. Blake and Weiss had looks of shock, Yang of extreme enjoyment, and Ruby one of understanding.

"Clothes burned up huh." Ruby more stated than asked.

"Yup." Sanguine shut the door behind him, waving to a stunned Pyrrha as he did so.

"I have so many questions." Blake said from her spot at the desk. Sanguine walked over and inspected the book and homework she had out in front of her.

"That one is 36." He helpfully pointed out. Blake was not as amused as he was about his little joke, but smart assery was an art form only a select few could appreciate.

"Why are you in a dress?" Weiss finally snapped to. She had received word that the Grimm in Atlas had been destroyed by some large explosion, but the collateral had been sever.

"If I say cause I can would you let it go?" He asked.

"No." Weiss responded.

"Because I felt like I needed to add a 5th time to my cross dressing record?"

"No,...wait 5th?"

"Don't worry about that too much. Uhh, I fought an evil wizard who cursed my clothes into a dress?"

"No."

"Fine. When I landed in Atlas my clothes were immediately vaporized by some acid and the only one around I could borrow from was a girl named Penny." Sanguine finally relented.

"I still feel like that's a lie. And what do you mean by landed in Atlas?" Weiss asked.

"Uhh, I jumped, landed in Atlas, punched the Grimm, and got this dress." Sanguine summarized.

The snapping sound of a picture being taken cause Sanguine to stare at an amused Yang holding her Scroll.

"Oh man, this is going next to the one where you dressed like Ruby."

"Wha-" Blake began to ask.

"Don't worry about it." Ruby quickly shot out. If people found out she had Sanguine dress as her on a test day so she could go to an amusement park with friends people would think she was childish!

Sanguine quickly got changed back into his night time attire and was getting ready to call it a night before someone knocked on the door.

"I got it." Weiss said as she opened the door to apparently the girl Sanguine got the dress from.

"Salutations! I'm Penny." The bubbly oranged haired girl greeted. Weiss turned towards Sanguine with a look of 'This is your problem' and walked off.

"Hey Penny what's up?" Sanguine asked from his spot on the floor, they only had four beds and Sanguine did not want to add anymore incest vibes to the raging fire that already existed thanks to Yang.

"Friend, I have hunted you down with the sole intention of asking you one very important question, one that means to world to me!"

"I'm not marrying you."

"What? No, not that…..Why wouldn't you? Am I not nice?" Penny suddenly got very self conscious. The glare Ruby sent him, told Sanguine he had to fix this before Penny started to cry/

"No, you're very nice. Thanks for the dress by the way. It's just we just met, and we live so far away from each other, a long distance relationship wouldn't workout." He tried to run damage control.

"What would you know about relationships?" Yang chimed in from her bunk.

"Shut up. Any ways, what are you here to ask?"

"Will you teach me your ways?" Penny asked with eyes filled with hope.

"Well I mean, snarkiness and smart ass comments usually come naturally but-"

"Not that, I mean teach my how you got so strong. If I can get to your level, maybe my dad will stop treating me like something fragile and as an actual fighter." Penny explained her reasoning. Team RWBY watched their S member stare at the girl for a few long seconds in silence wondering what he was thinking.

"I have money." Penny pulled out a chunk of Lien and offered to Sanguine.

"Your accepted. Hope you brought your own toothbrush and a mat." He said as he took the money.

"Oh don't worry, I can sleep standing up!" Penny said as she walked to the corner and powered down for the night.

"Really? All it took was a bribe to win you over?" Blake asked incredulously from her bed.

"Who is 1000 Lien richer?" Sanguine responded as he counted the money before calling it a night.

Yep, just another run of the mill, normal bad day.


	5. The Ultimate Mult-Dimensional Teamup Pt1

_I don't own either OPM or RWBY_

A few days had passed at Beacon Academy since Penny's acceptance to be Sanguine's pupil. In those few days, several revelations had occurred.

The first was that apparently Penny was a robot. Penny had told Sanguine and Ruby this in private as the two were the most friendly towards her. Ruby had assured Penny that her secret was safe and that she didn't care if Penny was a robot or not. Sanguine responded with three words.

'Good for you.'

Penny took this as an acceptance and embraced both in a hug, much to Ruby's pain and Sanguines discomfort. It wasn't that he minded being hugged, heck his sisters gave him hugs all the time whenever he made strides in "dealing with people". But he was uncomfortable with Penny hugging him due to a second revelation.

Penny, seeing as she was now the pupil to the strongest hero the world had ever seen, decided that she should voice their relationship by calling Sanguine "Master". Now while technically correct Sanguine had two major issues with that choice of words.

The First, he hadn't really taught her anything, in fact he had no idea where to even begin seeing as he just jumped at the idea when money was involved.

The second, and by far the most important, was the Yang was his sister. What that meant was she immediately made it dirty. As in as soon as it was said the first time she jumped at the opportunity the orange haired robot gave her.

"Wooah there little brother, I didn't think you were into the kinky stuff."

"Just met a girl and you're already in THAT type of relationship? You move fast."

"So are those ear muffs now apart of a some other nightly activities?"

The list went on and on. In truth Sanguine wouldn't have minded too much if any of Yang's jokes were good, but alas none made any sense. All she did was just spread a rumor around the school that him and Penny were being intimate. It made his already horrible people interactions even worse!

But revelation number three, and the most heinous in Sanguine's mind, was that Penny had never read a comic book in her life. That was absolutely unacceptable to the superhero and as such he was taking Penny to his stash of comic books he had in his locker.

"Master, I still don't understand why I need to read comic books. Is it a training thing?" Penny asked with a head tilt as she followed Sanguine to his really far away placed locker.

"Of course it's training! How do you expect to deal with malevolent alien space gods, evil magic wielding scientists, hordes of the undead, and giant mutant robot alien girls from the Andromeda system if you haven't read up on them." Sanguine explained like it was the easiest thing in the world to understand.

"Are any of those actually issues!?" Penny asked with great alarm. If those types of threats existed in the world then the Grimm may be one of humanities least dangerous issues.

"Oh, I have no idea. I mean I've only encountered like 2 of those four before, but victory lies in preparation!" Penny stared at her teacher and began to record his words of wisdom in her internal databanks. Truly no greater of an idea had ever been stated.

As the duo approached locker 666 Penny began to suspect something was up as she saw the vandalized, and quite demonic, locker.

"Uhh, Master, this seems rather odd." She informed Sanguine.

"Oh yeah, this place makes my Common Sense tingle." Sanguine dismissed as he entered in his combo.

"Your Common Sense?"

"Yeah, it's like a 6th sense that you get when a situation is very clearly a trap or has something sinister in the works. Like vandalized locker, white windowless vans, hallways with picture frames slightly turned out of order, or the worst of them all, red panda exhibits at the zoo." Sanguine explained as he entered the 2nd number.

"What did the red pandas do! Are they secret spies for the White Fang!? Do they have some cabal of evil raccoon like creatures!?" Penny needed answers, red pandas were one of her favorite animals, if they were secretly evil beings she would not be able to look at them the same way.

"No, the fluffy bastards breakout of the exhibit every time I'm there and swarm me! It's horrifically fluffy and warm, plus they are endangered so I can't do anything to stop them. What makes it worse is that Ruby and Yang deliberately take me to the zoo so they can cuddle the evil monsters as they attack me. Do you know what it's like to be swarmed by 50 red pandas!? Horrible, simply horrible." Sanguine ranted as nightmares about the fluffy abominations filled his mind. Every superhero had one great weakness, his was those endangered, horribly adorable monstrosities.

Penny breathed a sigh of relief and made a secret plan to have her Master's sisters take her with when they brought him to the zoo next. As terrible as it seemed, watching someone who one shotted a colossal Grimm be thwarted by something so adorable was a must see. Plus maybe she could scan the scene and detect if Sanguine had some latent energy that was absorbed by the red pandas, thus making his powers useless.

But her hypothesis would have to wait, because right as Sanguine opened his locker fire and sulfur shot out and engulfed the two in a cloud. Penny stood shocked as a giant demon's upper body shot out of the locker and towered over them.

" **MORTAL! I HAVE RETURNED FAR MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE! I WILL BRING FORTH MY WRATH AND PLUNGE YOUR WORLD AND LOVED ONES INTO ETERNAL SUFFERING! ALL WILL FEAR THE NAME BA-ARGHH!"** The demon's rant was ended with one swift punch from Sanguine, as all the fire and brimstone was sucked back into the locker, leaving only Sanguine's supplies in it.

"That dude needs a hobby." Sanguine commented as he pulled out a rather large box. Penny tried several times to process what had just happened, but sadly she needed help.

"Master, what was that?" The sweet and innocent tone she spoke in made Sanguine shudder as he was glad Yang was nowhere near to hear that.

"Please, Penny, I understand that you're going to call me Master, but please never say it like that again. I actually feel dirty now."

"What was wrong with how I said it? Plus that may be from all the materials floating around when that thing you need to explain showed up. Do you need me to remove your clothing so they can be washed?"

"Don't say that either! And no, I'm fine. Look that's some demon who bums out in my locker, I don't know why, maybe him and his demon wife are arguing. All I know is everytime I open it, that guy comes screaming out about 'ending the world' 'eternal damnation' 'blood for the blood god' yada yada ya. The dude needs a hobby so he can get out of my locker. And here, this for you." Sanguine handed Penny a box containing well over 1000 comic books.

If his dad taught him one crucial life skill, it was efficient packing.

"Um okay, anyone I should start with in particular?" Penny asked as the two began walking back to their dorm.

"Uhh, try Miss Feline or Glorious Girl, they seems popular among the girls."

"Miss Feline and Glorious Girl, got it!" Penny exclaimed with extreme enthusiasm. Hopefully this would help her prepare for whatever threats that the duo would face. The universe chuckled at the robotic girl's naivety as it set into motion a series of events that would be the strangest thing in Penny's life time. Third most in the case of Sanguine, as the Ursa's winning the World Gauntlet and getting hit in the head so hard he spoke entirely in forms of Beethoven's 5th symphony for an entire day took spots two and one, respectively.

xxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Sanguine quickly realized something about Jaune, something he probably already could have guessed but this confirmed it. He was absolutely dreadful at fighting. Like to the point Sanguin figured a squirrel jacked up on adderall could probably best the Arc boy.

But for now, Cardin Winchester, who certainly seemed jacked up on something, was doing a fine job. Jaune would attack the much larger boy with no regards for his Aura or his lack of skill. The result was a fairly one sided fight.

"That's enough Mr. Winchester." Goodwitch stopped the fight as Jaune's Aura levels fell too low. Sanguine honestly wouldn't have carried to much but seeing as Pyrrha was his friend and she was on Jaune's team, he was inclined to have some sympathy.

An added bonus was that Sanguine detested Cardin like an old lady detested cancelled Bingo games, he couldn't stand the bully. As such he saw it prudent to wipe the smug smirk off the boy's face.

"A new challenger has entered the arena!" With that yell Sanguine jumped kicked Cardin into the wall, knocking the boy from full Aura, to unconsciousness.

"Mr. ROSE! That was entirely uncalled for." Goodwitch reprimanded him. But Sanguine was smarter than your average delinquent, or in this case knew how to piss off the teacher enough to get her to forget about him being in trouble.

"Sorry I fell asleep when you were talking because you're boring. When I awoke I saw Cardin attacking my dear friend Jaune and had to step in. Or is it wrong for Huntsman to help out one another when they are in dire need?" Sanguine missed Ruby covering Penny's ears so that she would not pick up her brothers 'Piss everyone off' habits.

"That may be true for out in a actual fight, however jump kicking a fellow student after a sanctioned practice fight is hardly the same thing."

"True, but now Cardin is aware that he should always be on his guard, as threats can come from anywhere, even within." Sanguine said raising a finger with a sagely look.

"True, in fact Mr. Rose you can share more of your views with me in detention." Goodwitch said with a smirk as Sanguine frowned. The talk his way out of the problem part of his plan quickly fell apart.

He would have argued more, but Weiss zipped up next to him and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Of course that's a fair and just punishment Mrs. Goodwitch. After all it is important to deal with the consequences of your actions. My team mate will be _more_ than happy to go to detention." Weiss said with a kiss up voice while emphasizing the word more. She gave Sanguine a glare, who responded with a bored look, as she tried to drag him off the stage. She didn't make any head way so Sanguine assisted by moving on his own.

"Do you have to be a problem child?" Weiss demanded with her hands on her hips. While Ruby was immature, she at least didn't challenge authority at every possible moment.

"Yes." She was going to murder Sanguine, someday, somehow.

xxxxXXXXXXXXxxxx

Detention with Goodwitch was far more boring than Sanguine could have ever imagined. All she had him do was pages upon pages of school work that was not necessarily hard, but incredibly arbitrary.

There was really no talking between the two for the first hour as Goodwitch stared at him to make sure he was actually doing the work. Sanguine got a little uncomfortable and really hoped she was not undressing him with her eyes.

"Mr. Rose, who is the girl that accompanies you around the campus?" Goodwitch decided now would be the best time to drill information out of the stubborn boy since she had him trapped here for another hour.

"Penny." He responded without looking up. Why someone would ever buy 45 water melons and give off fractional proportions of each was beyond him, yet this question seemed to think it was a relevant topic.

Goodwitch's eye twitched as she realized that he was still going to be problem, even in detention. She already knew who Penny was, General Ironwood had sent Ozpin a frantic message about the girl's disappearance, she just needed to know why she was here, and what she was doing with Sanguine.

A beeping sound came from Sanguines Scroll as an alert popped up onto his screen. Apparently there was a break in at an experimental Dust science lab and the authorities on scene needed support. Standing up Sanguine did a quick stretch before looking at the blonde witch.

"I'll finish this whole thing later, right now duty calls."

"No, you will stay here and-" The rest of her statement was cut off as Sanguine shot out of the room with blinding speed, causing mass chaos in his wake.

Glynda clenched her fist in anger and smashed the desk she sat at as the boy continued to undermine her authority.

Arriving to his dorm, finding only his pupil in it as the rest were at lunch, Sanguine quickly told Penny that it was time for her first outing as a superhero. To his surprise she asked for a moment as she got changed into her costume. He didn't know she had a costume, or why she even had one, he just wore his everyday attire when going out. Then again his everyday attire looked rather extreme, but then again who's didn't?

Penny emerged from the bathroom clad in a very tight black latex catsuit, with high heels, and a matching black cap with cat ears on it.

"Why!" Sanguine yelled out actually started by it. He was seeing way more of Penny than he was expecting to and he was not ready to cross that bridge.

"You said to read the comics. I couldn't find a red, white, and blue leotard so I settled for the black cat suit. I mean isn't this supposed to hide my identity?" Penny asked while wobbling on her heels. The outfit she had was very difficult to move in, but if Miss Feline could fight Man Bat in it, then she could fight in it as well!

"Do you have anyone who knows who you are outside of the people here? Cause if not then the outfit is really unnecessary. Please just, wear your normal clothes. I'm so glad Yang isn't here for this." Sanguine really should know by now that the universe is a sick being with a cruel sense of humor.

"Here for what?" His older sister's voice came from the doorway. Yang stopped and stared at the scene in front of her. Her brother alone in their dorm with Penny, who called him Master and was currently in a very sexy black cat outfit.

She thanked all of the deities that made this moment possible as she quickly snapped a picture of the scene and made a run for it. She was going to show everyone this beautiful moment, and possibly increase her brothers popularity among the school. She was a great sister.

"That's going to be a problem." Sanguine mumbled as he talked Penny into dressing normally, which took way longer than it should have in his mind.

With the duo now set for action Sanguine lead them both to the roof and took of with a hop, launching into the sky. Penny followed with flight, her swords trailing behind her.

xxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

The Dust Applied Sciences compound building was a dedicated and leading source for exploring the possible uses for Dust in Remnant. From theoretical teleportation, to elemental cloning, all aspects of science were explored for the benefit of mankind.

That was, however, until one of the researchers went mad with power, killed everyone in the building and had the security systems keep the authorities at bay. What the state of the art turrets were not able to stop though was two teenagers smashing through the ceiling with immense amounts of force.

Sanguine and Penny landed in the middle of a large research lab with a massive gyroscope spinning with Dust crystals floating in the center. A man cackled with evil intent as he stood at computer console nearby.

"Halt villain! We shall stop your nefarious doings, as you will…, what are you even doing?" Penny tried to monologue but quickly realized she had no idea what was happening. Sanguine tapped her shoulder and offered some advice.

"First, don't start with a monologue, that's the bad guy's job. Second, wait till they give away what they are doing before you try and stop them. Had a guy once was smuggling crates illegally, tried to stop him, realized that they were all filled with large surplus amounts of marshmallows, he just didn't want to pay for a licence." Sanguine aided his sidekick.

"FOOLS! You dare enter the lair of Dr. Dread! I will use this machine to tear apart the fabric of the multiverse and bring it and infinite number of me to rule this pathetic world!" The insane doctor ranted from the control panel. The man looked like an everyday guy, with brown hair and brown eyes, save for the fact that he now had a really odd insane maniac face.

"That's your plan? You do realize that an infinite amount of you means that you won't fit on the planet right? Like infinite means, never ending, as in there is going to be more of you than the planet can hold." Sanguine stared dumbfounded at the supposed scientists moronic plan. Besides, with a name like Dr. Dread, who thought this guy was going to turn out ok? That was a name that should send of warning signs when you see it.

"Fool! I will show you my genius!" Dread hit the button to activate his machine when the extraordinary happened. The universe, being quite vexed at someone trying to fiddle with it and bring its unwelcome family into the mix decided it was going to play a small joke on the doctor.

Instead of Dread getting a never ending swarm of himself, he would instead only get two, however the two came with some baggage. That baggage being heroes that were related to students at Beacon yet did not exist in this timeline.

So with a bright flash four beams launched out of the sphere, two becoming clones of the doctor while the other two landed next to Sanguine and Penny. The machine exploded from the immense power used and caused much of the building to collapse. Sanguine was about to put no effort in stopping this, as he figured he and Penny would be fine, yet someone else did.

The debris stopped in mid air, wrapped around by some electrical force as it was moved to the side. Sanguine looked over and found an interesting sight. Turns out Nora had a male twin as well, though this one had much shorter hair and electric blue eyes. He wore black track pants and shoes, along with a pink and lightning blue shirt. Something that Sanguine could only describe as a large tuning fork was placed on his back, placed behind a backpack. The male Nora's arm was encased in lightning as he lowered the debris to the ground using some type of magnetic force.

"Just gonna let that fall on ya huh?" The male Nora asked as he looked at Sanguine with a raised eyebrow.

"I was going to be fine. Not the first time a building has fallen on me." Sanguine explained.

"Right…..don't know who you are, but hey Penny." The Lightning Man waved to Penny who returned the wave.

"Same goes for me." A new voice came from behind the group. There was a boy closer to Sanguine's age came out of the shadows. He looked like if Weiss and Blake had young boy who had seen some serious stuff in his lifetime. The boy had white wild hair, yellow cat like eyes, and scars across his face, arms, and probably all around his body. Two longswords were strapped to his back with a compact repeating crossbow next to them. He was decked in heavy knight like armor with vials, grenades, and books lining some kind of utility belt.

"Dude, Weiss and Blake had a kid?" The male Nora exclaimed what Sanguine was thinking as the white haired boy twitched in frustration.

"No moron. I am Weiss younger brother, Whitley. The eyes are because I'm a Witcher."

"Huh, so Weiss has a mutant cat brother in other dimensions? Cool." Sanguine commented.

"Actually Master, Whitely Schnee exists in this dimension as well, he is the youngest of the Schnee family. Though he does not look like that." Penny informed her teacher from her internal database. Sanguine now wondered why that Weiss never once mentioned the brother existing since she went on and on about her family's power, importance, yada ya.

"What about you two then? Are Ruby and Nora just men in this world, or is there something else?" Whitley drawled as he already hated the male Ruby.

"Cole Valkyrie, reincarnated superhero and Nora's more responsible twin." Cole ran lightning through his arm as he spoke.

"Sanguine Rose, the older twin of Ruby. I can't run lighting through my arm." Sanguine said as he pointed to Cole.

"I'm Penny Polendina, disciple of the greatest superhero ever!" Penny took a superhero pose as she introduced herself.

"Greatest superhero ever?" Cole asked with a lot of amusement. Sanguine raised his hand and Cole let out a laugh.

"No offense kid, but you don't seem like much. What's your superpower? Do you have superspeed like Ruby, or strength like Yang?" He asked. Sanguine looked at Cole for a moment, debating on whether or not he wanted to fight Nora's alternate dimension twin. But before that could be decided the cat man spoke up.

"Wasn't there some doctor who was being an issue?" The group looked around the ruined room as they saw no sign of Dr. Dread or his two counterparts. They were quite bad at their jobs.

"Ah f*&^." Cole mumbled and then got surprised when the universe bleeped out his curse.

"What the f&*6 was that? There it is again! I can't say f*&^?" Cole continued to be bleeped by the universe. Whitley looked in contemplation and the opened his mouth to speak.

One continuous long beep was heard as Whitley's mouth moved. Clearly his mother needed to wash his mouth out with soup.

"Hmm, you guys must come from universes that have a higher rating than this one, thus preventing your profanity and explicit language from being hear." Sanguine guessed as he thought of the ways of the censor gods.

"That's stupid as s*(&." Whitley said with annoyance. Sanguine quickly realized that thanks to this event, he was now given the ability to lead a team of superheroes against an world ending threat. This was totally awesome!

"That may be so, however not a whole lot we can do about now. But to get back on track we need to track down Dr. Dread before he tries something evil again. Quick to the Beacon Lair!" Sanguine exclaimed as hoped the universe would hear his plea and allow for a transition screen. His pleas were not accepted, and the universe mocked him.

After grabbing Whitley and jumping, as Cole could apparently teleport and Penny can fly, the team arrived at Beacon and went towards team RWBYS dorm to plan on tracking Dr. Dread.

Opening the door they saw that team JNPR was in the room as well discussing something with Sanguine's teammates. An awkward silence ensued as Nora locked eyes with Cole and Weiss stared in shock a Whitley.

A minute of silence passed before Nora shot over to Cole and started gushing about having a long lost twin. Weiss ran over to Whitley and began to panic about his eyes and scarring. Yang and Ruby looked to who they guessed the culprit for this event was, Sanguine.

"I can explain…...nope there's too much, I can summarize." And so Sanguine began to explain the rather odd situation the group now found themselves in as he hoped they would not freak out too much. They did, quite loudly in fact.

The babies.


	6. The Ultimate Mult-Dimensional Teamup Pt2

_I don't own either OPM or RWBY_

All was normal at Beacon Academy. The students were getting ready for bed, the staff was finishing grading exams and homework, the city of Vale off in the distance had it's nightlife kicking in. Twelve students gathered in one dorm, two of whom were from different dimensions, as they plotted how to track do an evil scientist and his two alternate dimension counterparts who may threaten the very fabric of world and possibly the universe.

Yes sir, all was normal.

"Soo, lemme get this straight, you are Nora's twin brother, who also happens to be a reincarnated, electrokinesis wielding, superhero, from an alternate dimension? And you are Weiss's little brother who was separated from your family at 5 on a trip outside the kingdom, who was raised by a 600 year old, magic using, monster hunter that taught you everything he knew?" Blake asked for clarification. She honestly was trying to understand what was happening, as the situation she found herself in was far from the norm.

Even for a former terrorist/ freedom fighter.

"Yes Blake. Is it really that hard to understand?" Sanguine answered as the large group gathered in a circle to begin forming a plan of action. Weiss was understandably disturbed by the sight of her brother being a hardened badass, while Nora was as excited as a child on Christmas at the prospect of having a brother. Clearly one was more appreciative of the situation than the other.

"Yes! The fact you're not fazed at all is very concerning!" The closet cat Faunus yelled.

"Please, I read comic books. This kind of thing happens all the time. The bad guys will team up with some villainous organization, the heroes will break off into teams, one will find some hidden underboss who is somehow just as powerful as the main baddie, while the others fight the title villain, maybe even a mind control or misunderstanding will occur to have the two fan favorites fight. Possibly an even bigger threat will show up to make all parties have to collab, but I don't think Dr. Dread is a well enough established villain to have that happen yet. Was he a big deal in your worlds?" Sanguine informed and asked Cole and Whitley.

"Nope. Just kinda met the man in an abandoned town while searching for the ghost of a wrongly murdered girl for info on her killer." Whitley said. His story received mostly stares of wonder as the less experienced-in-bizarre-matters people wanted to hear more about that story. Whitley however did not feel like continuing.

"Nah, I was throwing a tornado at some Nevermores that were trying to taking out a village when I stumbled on his lab." Cole shrugged. Cole's situation was of equal interest among the group. They really wanted context but were being denied.

"Alright, so no world eating entities showing up today, so that's good." Sanguine adopted a thinking pose as he ran down a list of all the criminal organizations he knew that he hadn't already completely destroyed.

"He's going to the White Fang." He said after a millisecond of thought. They were literally the only constant crime committers, as everyone else was smart enough to stop when the pale redhead who punched out a building said stop.

The gathered teens nodded as they followed his logic, all save for one.

"What makes you think he's going with them? Or that they would even accept him?" Blake asked a little defensively. She may have left the group due to their extreme measures, but to think they would so easily help someone like Dread was a bit much for her to consider.

"Uhh, of course they would. Criminals always help other criminals." Weiss said. Blake narrowed her eyes at the heiress as Cole and Whitley, having oddly come from realities that were farther along the timeline than the present one, both braced for what was to come.

However, as luck would so have it, Jaune's Scroll decided that it wanted to go off. The blond fumbled for it and quickly hit answer without looking who called.

"Jaune buddy, I was just sitting here with my team when we realized that our homework for Oobleck's class wasn't done yet. Why don't you get down here and do it for us, or do you want me to expose your little secret hehehehe. See you soon pal." The voice of Cardin came from the Scroll as everyone stared at Jaune, some out of confusion and suspicion, others out of disappointment. Jaune awkwardly tried to laugh it off, but he realized he was in a bit of a pickle.

"Hehehe, don't you just….hate wrong numbers?" He attempted to smoothly play off the call. He was about as smooth as a porcupine. Jaune's team looked at him in sadness as they pieced together why Jaune had been blowing them off for the past few days.

"Ok, first things first, we murder team CRDL, don't worry I've done it before and know how to get away with it." Whitley casual spoke as he drew one of his swords from his back. Everyone in the room stared at him in surprise as those closest to him backed away.

"Woah there friend. Did you just admit to killing four students?" Sanguine asked with a raised eyebrow. Sure they were pricks, but murder seemed a little far. Plus he was a superhero, they don't kill people.

"Yeah, they were possessed by some ghosts back in my world, and I will admit, I was lazy, so I just removed their heads from their body. Forcibly." Whitley explained as he tried to leave but was blocked by Penny.

"Sorry, but going to have to say no on the murder plan." She said as she blocked the white haired boy's path.

"Look guys, it's not a big deal. I'll just go over there while you take care of Dread. It'll be fine." Jaune tried to dismiss the situation and attempted to leave. Sanguine however grabbed the back of the older boy's shirt and held him firmly in place.

"Don't tolerate bullying Jaune. Also say no to drugs, and give a hoot, don't pollute. Those last two were not needed but it was apart of the propaganda rhetoric of Signal Academy. Besides I know the perfect way to deal with CRDL, that does not involve murder."

"Can we break their legs?" Both Cole and Nora asked at the same time. The two shot massive smiles at each other and high fived as Ren pinched the bridge of his nose. The high five cause lightning to spark between their hands and a small sonic boom happened. Truly the Lightning Duo was a force to be feared in the world Cole came from.

"Yes/No." The answer was mostly in favor of the yes as they felt like assaulting students would just bring about more trouble. Those of team JNPR began having a debate amongst each other as Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha wanted to confront CRDL while Jaune just wanted them to ignore the entire situation. Seeing the group was starting to deteriorate Sanguine acted quickly.

"Penny, distract everyone." He whispered to his apprentice as he quickly bolted out of the room. Killing and or maiming CRDL may be out of the question, but there was not school rule against placing them under surveillance. Obviously Goodwitch and Ozpin would ask questions as to why this was necessary, but he had a plan C.

Arriving to CRDL dorm, and gently removing the door from it's hinges, Sanguine grabbed all four of the boys and ran to the locker room. Opening the door to his locker, and ignoring the other boys whinney screams as hell fire surrounded them, Sanguine made a deal.

"You can bum here if you watch them." He didn't wait for an answer as he then tossed the boys into the fiery hell that was his locker.

Running back to his dorm Sanguine opened the door to see Penny doing the robot accompanied with her making beep sounds, while everyone stared in confusion. Sanguine had to admit, Penny was good at being distracting.

"Alright, CRDL is taken care of. Now, as I was doing that I thought of how we're going to do this. Team JNPR you guys will take Cole and start asking around at police stations for any disturbing activities. My team, I'm not in charge so you guys come up with something, but you guys get Whitley cause he's got those sweet tracking skills. Penny, me and you are going to roll up on the White Fang and ask some questions." Sanguine rattled off.

"Why should we listen to you?" Weiss asked not so nicely. Sanguine however had a rebuttal.

"I am Ruby's twin, genetically the only difference is an additional X chromosome. Plus I was Ruby at one point when she skipped out on class and I had to take her biology test. Therefore, we are interchangable."

"Sanguine! I thought we agreed to keep that a secret from Yang!" Ruby cried out as she now ducked away from the glare of her older sister.

"So that's why you got that A! I knew something was fishy about that, science defiantly wasn't your thing." Yang mumbled to herself. It wouldn't have been such a big deal if not for the fact that the two sisters made a bet that whoever had the higher score would be given 4 pounds of the treat of their choice. Yang was broke for months after that.

"Oh right. Uhhh, Ruby actually nailed that science test Yang." Sanguine tried to rebound for his twin, but alas it was unsuccessful.

"Sure she did, you know if you were my twin, I wouldn't make you dress up for me to take my tests." Yang said with a huff.

"That's a lie and you know it." Ruby and Sanguine called Yang out. Their twin magic knew no bounds.

"Alright! Your brothers cross dressing tendencies aside, I do agree with his plan. We can cover more ground by splitting up. Me and JNPR will hit up the police, see what's been happening. Sanguine and Penny will…..do whatever they do. And RWBY, you guys take Psychopath Dundie over there with you." Cole organized the group.

"Did you just call me Psychopath Dundie? First of all, I only have minor psychopathic tendencies, and secondly I'm not from Vacuo." Whitley complained about his new nickname.

"Does Atlassian Psycho work? That at least has you involved with a large business like your families Dust company." Blake added to the mix. Looking past the absurdity of the situation, she did find the interaction thus far rather enjoyable. Minus nearly blowing a gasket on Weiss.

"Nah, I don't indiscriminately murder. Besides, I was excommunicated from the family after I chopped of father's head." Whitley explained. Weiss screamed out in shock as the rest of the group face palmed. They really hoped Whitley was not like this in their world. They had nothing to fear though, as their Whitley was only a manipulative creep who intended to usurp Weiss's heir status away from her, and was not a super powered, psychotic, monster hunting, killing machine.

So they were all good.

"Ok, this one he had it coming. He was trying to force me and Weiss into doing whatever he wanted. All so he could keep in power, and tried to lord his status as our "father" over us. I took offense, one thing led to another, and then he was decapitated on the ground. It happens to everyone."

"I have yet to decapitate my father. Is this truly a normal thing people do master?" Penny asked in concern.

"No, oddly enough, I have yet to commit patricide as well. Weiss's bro is just what we call a anti-hero. Someone who does overall good things, like monster hunting, but who also has the apparent tendency to remove the heads of everyone with a pulse he comes into contact with. These types of people, you have to handle on a case by case basis. But since this is a comic crossover, and he is in a universe with a lower rating than his own, he will not be killing anyone, and only mortally wounding them." Sanguine explained the nature of the comic crossover to Penny.

"Umm, may I ask why you are certain this situation will play out like a comic book?" Pyrrha asked her friend as she finally got done letting Jaune know what she thought of his decision to keep things from their team.

"Where else do you find weird situations like this?" Sanguine explained his logic.

"Manga." Blake responded.

"...Hmmm, true but I feel like if we were in a manga situation there would have been at least 2 fan service shots of, oh I don't know, Penny falling on me in a precarious way, or some weird sexual tension between Weiss and her brother."

"Eww! What is wrong with you!?" Weiss yelled out.

"Does the black catsuit not count as a precarious situation master?" Penny asked genuinely curious.

"What catsuit?" Pyrrha chimed in, wondering what went on across the hall from her dorm. It was seeming rather suspect now with Penny calling Sanguine master.

"Don't worry about it! It's not something that shall ever be discussed ever again!" Sanguine yelled out as he quickly covered Yang's mouth to prevent her from spilling the beans.

The rest of the time was spent putting final organizations into how they were going to leave Beacon grounds. Sanguine and Penny could simply jump/fly away, but the rest of them, barring Cole were not capable of such feats.

So the group made their way to where the Bulkheads were kept in the hopes of convincing one of the pilots to sympathize and aid them in their cause.

"What are we going to say to him when we get there?" Jaune asked as he was now coming more to terms with his team again. Sure they were having him now make every snack and laundry run for the next week, but at least they were still friends. Though he didn't know how long that would last once Cardin spilt the beans on his sneaking into school.

"Well I think we should just tell him the truth. It's the right thing to do, and it should convince him that we are all well meaning people off to save the day!" Ruby said with great cheer. The group did exactly that, telling the pilot of their plight and the cause for why they needed a ride to Vale. At the end of their story they expected the pilot to graciously volunteer his services and take them to their desired destinations.

Sanguine, Penny, and Cole all having set off to the city on their own accords. Two of the three didn't cause any property damage while the other broke an entire walkway with the force of their jump. This would later prove invaluable as the contract workers in charge of fixing it would not allow anyone near the work zone, thus hindering the movements of a group of shady individuals out to destroy Beacon, Truly Sanguine's property damage was a hero in its own right, bringing untold jobs to the construction industry, and shaping the world of modern architecture designs. But that is a story for another time.

"You're all on mad amounts of drugs aren't you? Seriously this school is going down hill. We used to bring in noble warriors in training who were steadfast guardians of light. Now we got 9 drug fiends trying to bum rides to Vale to more than likely feed their habit. Well no more I say! I shall no longer play fiddle to the songs of delinquents tarnishing the good names of Bulkhead Transportation Operatives with your vile acts!" The elderly man who was to be their pilot ranted, genuinely confusing most of the group.

"Ummmm, what are you talking about?" Blake asked incredulously with a raised eyebrow. This day was getting weirder and weirder, and if the trend kept up, she wouldn't be surprised if a monster composed of all the wasted spaghetti gained sentience and began to fly while shooting lasers from its eyes. Little did Blake know that The Universe cackled to itself as it began to plot such a being into existence, though first it would introduce the beast to the internet as a test group for it's popularity. The literal manifestation of the universe it may be, but it was still self conscious.

"You know what I'm talking about you crazed drug fiends! I'll have you know I will write a strongly worded message to Ozpin about the rampant issues caused by students like you!"

Having enough of the old man's shenanigans, Whitley stepped forward and made three hand gestures, casting the mind control spell _Axii_.

"Take us to Vale." He said with no small amount of annoyance. The group watched as the man's eyes glossed over as the command registred with him.

"Alright you crazy kids, I'll take you to your drug dens, but don't go roping old Jebidiah into any of your schemes." The apparently named Jebediah said as he boarded his Bulkhead with the teams following him.

"Soo, mind control?" Weiss asked her still kinda, but not little brother.

"Yup. Signs are a beautiful magic to learn. Just some hand gestures and concentration." Nora giggled as her mind went to the gutter on that one, with Ren sighing at his friend. He was jealous of his other counterpart who had Cole to help with Nora, though he did not know of the duos misadventures, all of which ending with him waking up outside the same strip club.

One never underestimates the craziness the Pancakes of Lightning could accomplish together.

As the Bulkhead took off into the sky, team RWBY couldn't help but wonder what their wayward member was off doing with his apprentice, and hoped that he could quickly find the elusive White Fang before whateve Dr. Dread had planned came to fruition.

xxxXXXXxxx

In the slums of Vale, a lone warehouse stood among a collection of rundown apartments long since left by their tenants. Here, far from the eyes of the law, yet still under their nose, the White Fang would hold rallies and plan raids as well attacks to further their goal. Two ram Faunus sentries stood at the door, on the look for any threats. Well they would be if their job wasn't so ungodly boring. They would just stand there all day, with nothing happening. No one was ever dumb enough to go down the alley ways to the door with two clearly armed guards in it.

However, a general rule of thumb followed by most guards is to never look up. After all, who attacks from above in the middle of a city?

This thought process is why when Sanguine and Penny landed in front of the guards, both let out yelps of surprise.

"Halt evil doers! Justice has come for the vile Dr. Dread, who we know you to be hiding! Surrender now or face the wrath of the Bloody Knight himself, The Sanguine Rose, and his side kick, the Girl Wonder, Miss Dina!" Penny yelled out extravagantly as her swords floated behind her.

She received stares from the two guards as they wondered what is was talking about. Sanguine pinched his nose and let out a long sigh.

"...Ok, first they're just door guards, the least likely people to be the ones committing the crimes. Second, if you're going to introduce yourself, keep it to 20 words or less, they don't need a life story. Third, what the hell were those names?"

"You don't like them? I thought they were good." Penny asked looking genuinely hurt. Sanguine felt like he kicked a puppy so he made an immediate rebound. 

"No, no. Names are fine, protect secret identity and all that jazz, but um..,the monikers in front of them were unnecessary. And you may not want to use your actual name somewhere in the superhero one. Makes it kinda easy to track." Sanguine explained as he tried to comfort Penny.

As Sanguine and Penny had a conversation about the in and outs of superhero introductions as well as names, the ignored guards started to feel a little annoyed at their dismissal.

"Hey! First of all we wouldn't have know those names had your actual ones in them if you hadn't said anything. Secondly I feel like the girl did a great introduction, she caught of us guard, gave us nicknames, and introduced you. That's style points right there." The guard on the left explained, his inner comic nerd coming out as well. The guard on the right sighed as he knew the conversation could now go on for many hours since they triggered his friends obsession.

Be a terrorist they said. You get a cool mask and respect they said. Honestly it was just him and his nerdy friend standing outside the door all day waiting for something to happen. Now that it did, he realized how much he hated his job. Stupid Torchwick and his robot arm.

Looking up the guard saw that the three were engaged in a lengthy conversation about how dramatic superhero entrances should be, right down to what background effects they needed to have.

"*Sigh* I hate my job. Look kids, I don't want to sit here all day listening to nerd crap, if you're here to stop whatever Dread is planning in there, just do me a favor and knock us both out already." He pleaded with the two superheroes.

"Ooo! When you do me can I get an autograph Miss Dina?" The left guard asked as Penny agreed. One punch to each guard latter, and Sanguine and Penny were left as the only two conscious people in the alley.

"Should I sign it as Miss Dina or the Girl Wonder? Is it too much to do both? That seems a little extreme doesn't it?" Penny asked her mentor as she wondered what to sign for the nice ram faunus. Though his friend was rude, he would get one too, after all this was the first time she had ever been asked for an autograph and she was quite giddy.

"Uhhh…..I'll be totally honest. Three years on the job and this is the first time this has happened. They usually just shoot at me. So uh...wing it I guess. Though it's totally lame that I've been doing this for years with no recognition, you've been doing it for 5 minutes and bam autograph signing." Sanguine mumbled to himself.

"Oh...do you want to sign it as well master?"

"No, no, it's cool. You were the one asked, I'm just the lame kid in with medieval armor who can punch buildings down. Totally insignificant." Sanguine dismissed, this getting to him far more than it should have. Penny quickly signed two autographs with her full superhero name as she then turned to open the door. As she reached out though Sanguine grabbed her arm.

"Woah there. If we are going to enter an enemy stronghold, we have to do it right. Here I wrote down the steps for a superhero stronghold entrance." Sanguine said as he handed her a piece of paper. Indeed out of the 45 different superhero entrance situations, the stronghold was his favorite.

Looking down Penny took in her masters words with the utmost intensity.

Step 1. Burst through wall.

Step 2. "Ohh Yeeahh!"

Step 3. ?

Step 4. Punch all the things.

Step 5. Profit.

"We get paid for this?" Penny asked as she memorized the 5 steps to success.

"Has yet to happen, but by putting it on the list I hope one day it does. Any ways, you ready for this Miss Dina?" Sanguine asked using Penny's superhero name. She smiled widely and nodded her head with vigour.

"I am combat ready Sanguine Rose."

"By the way, you do know that Sanguine Rose is literally my full name right?"

"I can work on another." Penny offered as the two made their entrance.

xxxXXXXxxx

Neopolitan was a girl of few words. In fact she was a girl of no words. Perhaps this was due to a hidden shy nature masked by the air of confidence she had around her. That was more than likely not the case as the girl was a psychopath.

Neapolitan was mute in fact, no shyness, just silent homicide.

Right now she was overseeing some crazy scientist named Dread's plans to control the world as ordered around the various White Fang members to carry the boxes of mind altering solvents he made.

Ideally the would be done quickly as she wanted to get back to Roman and make sure he never left her with this nut again. She would even swipe his robotic arm if needed.

But as luck would have it, the White Fang did get done quickly.

In fact they were done as soon as two teenagers burst through a two foot thick brick wall screaming "Oh Yeah". Ended the work day real quick that did.

Rising to her feet from the box she was sat upon Neapolitan saw an orange haired girl taking out large groups of the Fang with her many floating blades. But that's not what caught her attention.

No she saw someone who matched the description of the kid who took off her teacher's arm with a rock casually swatting White Fang members to the side like insects.

Well he would find her to be more than his match as she would kill him for Roman to restore his honor.

Rushing forward with her umbrella blade she made a lunge for him as he was looking away, distracted by the hole in the wall he made when he backhanded a rabbit Faunus.

The blade was oh so close to his neck when the boy stopped it dead in its tracks with two fingers. The boy was only slightly taller than her with red hair and silver eyes. He seemed to have a fairly feminine look about him, the only thing hinting at him not being a girl was the flat chest and the bored male voice that came from him.

"Oh hello there. You someone's kid?" The way he dismissed her attempts to kill him infuriated Neo to no end as she drew he blade back and went to stab again.

This time the boy dodged with astounding speed simply turning to the left to avoid the stab. She let loose volleys of stabbing attempts, all of which were dodged with just as much boredom on the boy's face as before.

Eventually snapping in rage Neo used her semblance to create illusionary copies of herself to distract the boy. Disengaging from him she had the copies make attacks he dodged until she could flank him.

Sensing an opportunity she made one last attempt to kill this boy before he could dodge her. As the blade got close though, the unthinkable happened.

He bit her blade in pieces. One bite, and her sword was shattered. This boy was unreal.

Looking at her weapon in shock Neo did not have time to react when Sanguine grabbed the back of her shirt and hurled her directly upwards through the ceiling.

She had an umbrella, she would be fine.

"Now it's just you and I boy!" Dread called out as he had trapped Penny in some kind of forcefield. The scientist ripped off his clothing to reveal an entirely mechanical body powered by Dust.

"I have the most advanced tech in all of Atlas right here on me. Nothing you can do will hurt me. I'm invincipl-" Dread's monologue was cut short by a fist connection with his face. The resounding force shattering the remaining walls of the building and turning the Doctor into bloody paste on the building across the street.

The field holding Penny failed as she wa released and stared at her mentor in shock.

"You killed him!"

"He was more machine than man now. His mind twisted and evil." Sanguine said sagely as he explained himself. Lucky for him Penny was not an avid moviegoer so his quote was spared judgment.

Walking outside the two caught video footage on the news of both other teams fighting their mecha Dr. Dread's. Cole was calling lightning from the sky and using it to supercharge Nora into one sugar filled raging tesla cannon, and Whitley was fighting the Doctor in one-on-one combat with his sword that had magic writing on it as RWBY offered support against a bunch of Grimm.

"It would appear we are in need of a story latter." Sanguine said as he and Penny sprinted off to aid their friends.


End file.
